1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting event viewing accessories and more particularly to a sports binocular viewing assembly that can include an adjustable head securing strap, a user tuneable radio with earphones, and a binocular assembly connected to the adjustable head securing strap by at least one positioning arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to use binoculars for better viewing the action while attending sporting events and the like. Although binoculars provide a useful mechanism for enhancing viewing of the event, they are often bothersome because the user must continuously dedicate at least one hand to supporting the binoculars. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a binocular assembly that included a hands free support mechanism for supporting the binoculars in front of the user's eyes without using any of the user's hands.